Persiguiendo Caminos
by KatnissHermoineMarch
Summary: Kagome trabaja en el hotel Shikon como recepcionista, soñando con poder ser una gran escritora, pero su vida cambia para siempre cuando la estrella de cine Inuyasha Taisho la invita a salir. Empiezan a vivir un amor apasionado y complicado, Inuyasha guarda un gran secreto ¿Kagome podrá descubrirlo?
1. Chapter 1: Comienzo

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

La canción le pertenece a Adele.

* * *

_Ive made up my mind dont need to think it over  
_

_Lo he pensado y no necesito hacerlo más._

* * *

**Persiguiendo Caminos**

**Capitulo 1: Comienzo**

Mi vida cambió cuando lo conoci ese hermoso día en medio de un terrible otoño en la ciudad más maravillosa, New York. Recuerdo ese día como el comienzo de una nueva vida y se que el siente lo mismo.

Pero esta historia debe comenzar desde el principio.

Nací en Tokyo, Japón, mi madre Sonomi era ama de casa y mi padre Takumi era ingeniero en una fábrica. Mi padre tenía amigos y familiares en New York, así que cuando le ofrecieron un trabajo en una fábrica, así que cuando cumplí seis años nos mudamos a a New York. Vivíamos en Queens, en un barrio muy peligroso, con muchas pandillas. He visto y escuchado cosas horribles a muy corta edad, claro que tenía padres maravillosos que me distraían e hicieron mi infancia muy hermosa.

Mi vida se puso difícil cuando mi padre murió en un asalto realizado por una pandilla, yo tenía trece años y mi mundo se derrumbó porque mi padre era mi pilar junto a mi madre, cuando el se fue mi vida se desequilibró. Sin dinero, mi madre empezó a trabajar, tenía tres diferentes empleos. Ella no me dejaba trabajar para ayudarla, siempre me dijo que debía estudiar. Y lo hice, me convertí en la mejor estudiante de mi escuela.

Uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos fue escribir, eso me llevaba a mi mundo creado por mi, en donde vivían personajes que me hacían feliz. Lo hacía muy bien, a veces mandaba mis cuentos a concursos literarios y ganaba siempre.

Tuve malas amistades pero nunca me influyeron a hacer cosas que me harían daño. Fue muy dificíl crecer en este ambiente tan peligroso. Las drogas estaban a mi alcance pero jamás consideré probarlas, podría haberme unido a una pandilla que garantizaban mi seguridad pero ponían en peligro mi mente y corazón.

Además tenía mucho rencor hacía ellas por lo que había pasado con mi padre.

Finalmente conseguí una beca para una Universidad muy prestigiosa, Yale, y me mude ahí, también trabajaba como mesera para poder ayudar a mi madre. Pero ese trabajo dificultaba mucho mis estudios, mi madre tomo una decisión y ahorró lo suficiente para mudarse a Japón y vivir con mi abuelo.

En ese momento, me encontraba sola en un país violento y complicado, no me había quedado ningún familiar y tampoco amigos. Fue un año de mucha depresión y soledad. Todo cambió cuando conocí a Sango que se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. Al igual que yo tuvo una infancia y adolescencia difícil. Trabajaba en el comedor de la Universidad para poder criar a su hermana Kohaku ya que habían quedado huérfanos.

Me había enamorado dos veces. La primera había sido cuando era adolescente con un compañero que me enseñó a no ilusionarme demasiado y confiar en alguien. Duramos un año y medio, terminamos cuando tuvimos que ir a diferentes Universidades, el se llevó mis mejores recuerdos y mi virginidad. La segunda vez fue con Houjo, un amigo de la Universidad, lo consideró una de las mejores personas que había conocido.

Al graduarme, luego de estudiar cinco años literatura y de llevar tres años de noviazgo con Houjo, el me pidió matrimonio y yo lo rechacé. No estaba lista.

Me mude a un departamento en la ciudad de New York con Sango y su hermano. Me costaba horrores conseguir un trabajo en las agencias de editores y hasta en escuelas (ya que mi titulo me permitía poder enseñar). Así que llegué a la conclusión de que mi única salida era escribir y así lo hice.

Empecé a escribir una novela sobre un amor de época, un amor imposible entre dos personas separados por motivos de la separación social, igualmente ellos luchaban por poder amarse en libertad.

Para poder pagar el alquiler conseguí un trabajo junto a Sango en el hotel Shikon, un hotel muy prestigioso que tenía cinco estrellas. También tenía un trabajo como crítica de cine en un blog de una revista.

El día en donde todo cambio comenzó con una alarma muy ruidosa despertándome de inmediato. Mi habitación era muy chica, estaba compuesta por mi cama de dos plazas, una mesa de luz, un armario, un escritorio en donde estaba mi computadora y mis estantes de libros. Lo más bello de mi habitación era los ventanales que estaban a la derecha de mi cama, así que me despertaba con la hermosa vista de la ciudad de New York.

Me estire y me levanté somnolienta. Me asome a la habitación de Sango y la encontré roncando igual que su hermano. Me metí a la ducha con agua muy caliente para que me aliviara el frío de otoño. Me puse mi uniforme de recepcionista, me hice una coleta para tratar de controlar mi desordenado y abundante cabello azabache y me maquille un poco. Fui a la cocina y prepare dos tazones de cereales de chocolate con leche. Sango salio de la habitación.

-Buenos días- me dijo con sueño estirando los brazos hacía arriba.

Se fue al baño, termine mi desayuno y aproveché para meterme al mundo de la lectura. Estaba leyendo un best seller llamado Fight the Future (Pelear el futuro) sobre una chica que pelea contra el mal, el típico triangulo amoroso, un personaje masculino imposible de encontrar en la vida real y una heroína increíble. Era una trilogía y me encontraba leyendo el tercer libro.

-En vez de gastar tiempo leyendo podrías gastarlo en buscar un novio- me dijo Sango que se encontraba con su uniforme, peinada y más arreglada de lo normal.

-Mi novio llegará, me encontrará- le dije con sarcasmo, cerrando mi libro.

-¿Tú crees que algún día llegara un príncipe que te rescatará de tu patética vida y te llevara a lo alto de la fama y la fortuna?- ironizó Sango

-Si- le contesté sonriendo.

-Bueno, no voy a derrumbar tus esperanzas- me dijo.

-Gracias- le dije y mire a mi reloj- Se esta haciendo tarde.

Ella empezó a comer más rápido el cereal.

-Tenemos que apurarnos- dijo Sango apresurada.

-Estás actuando más raro de lo normal, tú nunca quieres llegar temprano- le dije.

-Lo se pero esta es una ocasión especial- dijo mientras levantaba los tazones para lavarlos.

-¿Por que es una ocasión especial?- le pregunté curiosa.

-Ayer me enteré que se hospeda en el hotel un famoso- me dijo entusiasmada.

Cuando termino de lavar los tazones, Sango fue a despertar a Kohaku que tenía que ir a la escuela más tarde, luego Sango me tomo del brazo y me apuró. Metí mi libro en mi bolso, ropa por si salíamos luego de salir del trabajo y nos fuimos al hotel, que quedaba muy cerca de nuestro departamento. Llegamos y nos encontramos a Ayumi y Yuki que eran dos chicas que también trabajaban el hotel.

-¿Quien es el famoso?- preguntó Sango emocionada.

-¡Inuyasha Taisho!- gritaron.

Inuyasha Taisho hasta ese momento, lo conocía por sus muy buenas peliculas, el era considerado como uno de los mejores actores de su generación ganándose el afecto del público.

Las chicas empezaron a hablar sobre el y pude ver a mi jefe Jaken acercándose a nuestros puestos de trabajo, que estaban vacíos. Le hice una seña a Sango y ella trato de decirles a las chicas pero seguían hablando, fui a mi puesto de trabajo que era la gran mesa en donde recibíamos a la gente.

Jaken se acerco a las chicas y las reto.

-Trabajan hace ya mucho tiempo aquí y siguen siendo irresponsables- exclamó Jaken exasperado, luego me señalo a mi- ¿Por que no son como Kagome? Ella siempre es responsable- dijo para luego irse malhumorado.

Ayumi y Yuki me miraron muy mal. Sango las fulminó con la mirada.

Las primeras horas en el hotel eran bastante movidas, mi turno era desde la mañana hasta la tarde. Ya a la tarde, no era movido así que retome mi lectura. Faltaba una hora para terminar mi turno y estaba en la mejor parte de mi libro, pero fui interrumpida.

-Disculpe- dijo una voz masculina.

Cerré mi libro al instante.

-Lo siento mucho- dije mientras me agache hasta alcanzar mi bolso y guardar el libro. Guarde mi libro y pude ver la cara de emoción de Sango mientras seguía agachada, entonces me di cuenta. Había que ser tan tonta como yo para no notar que era Inuyasha Taisho el que me había hablado. Me insulté en mi cabeza y me puse firme al volver a sentarme en mi lugar. Le sonreí de la mejor manera.-¿Que necesita, señor?

-Voy a salir por una hora y me gustaría que mi habitación este limpia cundo vuelva- me dijo

¡Que ojos! La gente no exageraba cuando hablaba de sus ojos dorados y su pelo negro azabache, era bastante atractivo.

-Por supuesto, señor, enviaré a alguien enseguida- dije sin mirarlo, mientras anotaba lo que me había pedido en un la computadora.

-Una ultima cosa- me dijo.

Levante la mirada y el me miraba, como si estuviera examinándome.

-¿Si?- dije con voz segura.

El se acerco un poco más a la mesa y se me corto la respiración.

-¿A que hora termina su turno?- me preguntó sonriendo.

Escuche como Sango reprimía un gritito.

-En una hora- dije con una sonrisa.

-Espero que podamos salir a cenar- me dijo.

Sango casi se cae.

-Claro- le dije.

Entonces el se fue y me caí de la silla. Sango me ayudo a levantarme mientras Ayumi y Yuki me miraban sorprendidas.

-¡Que suerte tienes!- dijo Yuki.

-Kagome, vas a salir con Inuyasha Taisho- me dijo Ayumi emocionada.

-Tienes que vestirte y maquillarte- me dijo Sango.

La ultima hora, las chicas me ayudaron a vestirme y a maquillarme. La ropa que había llevado era una remera de lentejuelas negras y una falda que me llegaba a la mitad de la pierna de color negro.

-Disculpa por no poder ir contigo- le dije a Sango.

-No importa Kagome- me dijo.

Estaba nerviosa y me sudaban las manos.

Sango estaba conmigo esperando a Inuyasha. Estaba tardando y empece a pensar que el no iba a venir. En un momento, las puertas se abrieron y el camino con confianza hacia nosotras.

-Hola- saludo

Nosotras lo saludamos con la mano.

-¿Vamos?- me dijo.

Asentí con fuerza.

Salimos por otra puerta para que los papparazi no nos siguieran. Me subí a su auto rojo de diez mil dolares y nos fuimos.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy con una nueva historia que me ha estado acechando hace ya algunos meses... La tengo bastante planeada y ustedes no se imaginan cuál es el tema principal! Estoy contenta por esta nueva historia, que ya la tengo hasta el capitulo 7. Puse como K+, aunque va a tener lemon, me parece que no es para tanto porque mi lemon es super suave, a no ser que lo cambie cosa que no creo.

**Reviews por favor!**


	2. Chapter 2: La Cita

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

La canción le pertenece a Adele.

* * *

_If im wrong i am right dont need to look no further_

_Si me equivoco estará bien no necesito mirar más lejos_**  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La Cita**

Me sentía un poco incomoda ya que no lo conocía y lo que sabía de el, lo aprendí en programas de chismes que a mi particularmente no me interesaban, solo lo veía con Sango. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo, estaba muy nerviosa.

El me miraba por el rabillo de su ojo y sonreía, creo que le daba gracia la situación. Me gustaría haber tenido su sentido del humor.

-Te llamas Kagome, ¿Verdad?- me preguntó para romper el hielo.

Asentí, mientras me daba cuenta que el ni siquiera me había preguntado mi nombre.

-¿Como lo sabes?- le pregunté.

-Lo leí en la etiqueta de tu uniforme, además una de tus amigas gritó tu nombre- dijo haciendo una imitación graciosa de Ayumi.

Empecé a reír.

-Supongo que ya sabes mi nombre- me dijo.

-Si, tengo mucho amigos que son fan tuyos, además vi tu última película- dije

-¿Así? ¿Te gustó?- me preguntó interesado.

-Si, fue excelente, la historia, las actuaciones, fue maravillosa- le dije con sinceridad.

-Eres toda una cinéfila ¿verdad?- me dijo.

-Si, amo las películas- le dije.

-Bueno, creo que ya tenemos algo en común- me dijo sonriendo.

Le devolví la sonrisa y mire por la ventana.

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunté.

-A Sengoku, es un restaurante de un amigo, allí los paparazzi no nos molestarán- respondió.

Llegamos y estacionamos en un lugar bastante secreto que estaba en la parte de atrás del restaurante. Su amigo nos esperaba en la puerta de atrás.

Era un hombre de pelo negro corto y ojos azules profundos.

-Miroku, amigo- saludo Inuyasha estrechando su mano.

-Hola- saludo Miroku con una sonrisa genuina.

-Ella es Kagome- me presento Inuyasha.

-Mucho gusto- me dijo educadamente estrechando mi mano.

-El gusto es mío- le dije sonriendo.

-Los llevaré a su mesa- nos dijo.

El restaurante era bastante lujoso y también estaba lleno de gente, pero nuestra mesa estaba en una zona vip en la parte alta donde no se puede ver casi nada. Nos sentamos en una mesa para dos personas. Las únicas personas que estaban ahí en esta zona eran celebridades. Los que no eran celebridades eran gente rica que había visto en revista de economía o electrónica.

Ben Affleck y Jennifer Gardner saludaron a Inuyasha desde lejos al igual que Leonardo di Caprio que estaba sentado muy cerca nuestro. Trate de disimular mi emoción pero Inuyasha se reía de mi rostro.

Jack Nicholson se acerco a Inuyasha y le dijo algo en voz baja, Inuyasha empezó a reír y luego se despidió de nosotros.

La emoción que tenía iba creciendo cada vez más.

-¿Te esperabas esto?- me preguntó mientras leía el menú.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Es increíble- le dije.

Mire el menú y los precios estaban altísimos. Supongo que el había adivinado lo que pensaba.

-No te preocupes, pago yo- me dijo gentilmente.

-No puedo permitirlo...- comencé.

-No importa, en serio, además yo te invité- me dijo.

-Gracias- le dije un poco avergonzada.

Con lo que ganaba no podía ni siquiera pagar un cuarto de la comida que servían ahí.

-¿Trabajas solo en el hotel?- me preguntó curioso.

-No, también trabajo de critica de cine en el blog de una revista- le respondí.

-¿Criticaste la mía?- me preguntó divertido.

Asentí.

-¿Fue buena critica o mala?- me preguntó.

-Le di 5 estrellas- le respondí.

El me sonrió.

-¿Que clases de películas te gustan?- me preguntó.

-Las viejas- le respondí.

-A mi también- coincidió el.

-¿Que ordenarán?- interrumpió el mozo.

-Me gustaría langosta- dijo Inuyasha.

En el menú eran todas comidas bastantes sofisticadas y yo no tenía mucha experiencia en ellas.

-Quisiera espagueti- dije.

El mozo se fue con nuestro pedido. Inuyasha me miro sonriendo ¿Que le daba tanta gracia?.

-¿Que película viste últimamente?- me preguntó.

-Además de la tuya, vi la La Lista de Shindler- le dije

-¿Te gustó?

-Me encanto, aunque sea bastante dura, fue hermosa a la vez.

Empezamos una muy larga conversación sobre películas. Me solté y empecé a hablar naturalmente, además todos los nervios que tenía los olvide y empecé a sentir que estaba hablando con una persona real y no un famoso actor de cine.

-Cuando recién estaba empezando mi primera película fue con Robert de Niro, le sacudí muy fuerte la mano cuando lo conocí e hice esta cara de emoción- dijo Inuyasha, imitando su rostro.

Empecé a reír muy fuerte, mientras le daba un sorbo a el vaso de vino que estaba tomando. La comida estaba deliciosa.

-¿Fuiste a la Universidad?- me preguntó.

-Si, estudié literatura, pero no tuve suerte a la hora de conseguir trabajo- respondí.

-Puedes seguir intentando- me dijo.

-Si, pero siento que no lo voy a conseguir, además ahora estoy escribiendo un libro, espero que tenga éxito- le dije.

-Creo que lo tendrás- me dijo sonriendo.

Me hubiese gustado estar tan segura como el.

Comimos y hablábamos, le conté la historia de mi familia y el me contó que el que sus padres habían nacido en Japón. Su padre estaba casado y tenía un hijo llamado Sesshomaru, cuando conoció a Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha. El padre de el pidió el divorcio y se mudo con ella y Sesshomaru a Estados Unidos, donde fue criado con mucho amor. Uno pensaría que Sesshomaru odiaría a Izayoi, pero la verdad es que su verdadera madre era muy mala con el. Inuyasha me contó que su madre y su hermano fueron las primeras personas que lo apoyaron como actor.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando y se estaba haciendo tarde. Entonces, el pagó y me llevo a casa, yo le indicaba por donde debía ir.

-Vives más o menos cerca de mi departamento- me dijo Inuyasha.

-Entonces ¿por que estás hospedado en un hotel?- le pregunté.

-Tuve un problema de tuberías y me recomendaron que me fuera por unos días hasta que la arreglen- me respondió.

-¿Hasta cuando te quedas en el hotel?- le pregunté.

-Hasta el Lunes- me dijo.

Si no me salía más con el, es bueno saber que podré verlo como cliente en el hotel.

-Me llama mucho la atención de que vivas aquí y no en Los Ángeles, que es donde se filman las películas- le dije.

-Tengo una casa ahí también, voy unas veces por semanas para los estrenos y filmaciones, pero amo a New York- me dijo.

-¿Tienes más casas?- le pregunté divertida.

-Tengo una en París, que es usada mucho por mi madre, otra en Italia y la ultima en Japón- me dijo sin darle importancia.

Casi dejo escapar un Wow, porque yo nunca había viajado afuera del país, excepto cuando vine a vivir aquí.

-Me encantaría volver a Japón- dije con nostalgia.

-¿Tu mamá vive ahí?- me preguntó.

Asentí.

-¿Hace cuánto que no la ves?- me preguntó.

-Casi un año, la última vez ahorró mucho para venir a verme en mi graduación- le dije tratando de ocultar mi tristeza.

-¿Y a tú abuelo?- me preguntó

-La última vez fue cuando tenía diecisiete años y era Navidad- dije, el me miro con tristeza- Pero nos carteamos.

-¿Se cartean?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Si, mi abuelo no entiende para nada a la tecnología- le dije

Sin darme cuenta, llegamos a mi departamento, un edificio alto de veinte pisos.

-Gracias por la cena, fue muy divertido- le dije sin poder mirarlo.

Tenía mucha vergüenza, además el todavía no me había pedido mi número y yo no me animaba a pedírselo.

Abrí la puerta desanimada, pero el me toco el brazo.

-¿Me das tu número de teléfono?- me preguntó.

Reprimí una sonrisa.

-Si, claro- le dije aún sorprendida.

Le marqué mi número en su Iphone y el lo hizo en mi Nokia.

-Nos vemos- le dije.

Baje del auto y entré al edificio. Mientras estaba subiendo por el ascensor al piso catorce, me salio una una sonrisa grande y una risita estúpida.

Entré a mi departamento, preparándome para las miles de preguntas de Sango.

* * *

Hola, ha pasado una semana, la verdad no me esperaba tener 11 reviews en el primer capitulo, las adoro y les agradezco mucho el apoyo.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, hara me preguntó cuando aparecerá el lemon y será en unos capítulos más, pero no esperen un lemon fuerte porque yo no escribo así, todavía me entreno en escribir lemones, he leído varios consejos para escribirlos y espero que me salgan bien.

Sobre el capitulo, he escrito muchos diálogos entre Inuyasha y Kagome, especialmente sobre películas porque sentí que debían primero romper el hielo y debían hacerlo hablando del cine ya que Inuyasha es un actor y Kagome es una cinéfila (cinéfila es alguien que es muy fan del cine) También podrán notar que Inuyasha le da gracia algunas actitudes de Kagome y esto es por una razón y es que Kagome es bastante normal ante toda la situación y el jamás había conocido a alguien así.

Pero me gustaría cambiar de tema a uno que me ha molestado bastante. Debo contarles mis queridos lectores que he sido plagiada y estoy bastante enojada por ello, es horrible ser plagiada y leer comentarios a una persona que se roba el trabajo de uno. Jamás pensé que sería plagiada.

Lo que si es verdad es que estoy prestando mi historia a un usuario que me lo pidió muy amablemente y esta poniendo los créditos que correspondientes.

Les cuento esto para que sepan que si ven mi historia en otro sitio, deben avisarme. También les digo que si tienen interés de poner mi historia en otro sitio deben pedírmelo.

Sin más que comunicarles, excepto que estoy por cumplir un año más de vida este Jueves...

Emoción :D jajajaja, muchas gracias!


	3. Chapter 3: Noticia

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahsahi.

La canción le pertenece a Adele.

* * *

_This ain't lust, I know this is love. _

_Esto no es lujuria, lo se es amor._

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Noticia**

Entré al departamento y eran las diez de la noche, bastante tarde. La televisión estaba encendida y sentada en el sillón estaba Sango. Al verme, grito de emoción y se acerco a abrazarme. Kohaku de 14 años salio de la habitación somnoliento.

-¿Puedes callarte? Hace dos horas que estas moviéndote por toda la casa- dijo en tono cansado.

-Cállate, Kohaku y vete a dormir- le dijo Sango enojada.

Kohaku blanqueó los ojos y se fue a dormir.

-¿Como te fue?- me preguntó emocionada.

-Creo que bien, por lo menos yo lo disfruté- respondí.

-Vamos Higurashi, dame más detalles- me dijo exasperada.

-¡Por favor Kagome cuéntale todo de una buena vez! Así me deje dormir- gritó Kohaku desde la habitación.

Detuve a Sango de ir a la habitación de Kohaku. Le conté todo y traté de no saltarme ningún detalle.

-Para mi perspectiva te fue excelente, de seguro te va a hablar- dijo Sango.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Por supuesto amiga, que suerte tienes- dijo abrazándome- ¡Ah! Casi me olvidaba- buscó en el sillón y tirada en el piso se encontraba un sobre blanco, lo levanto- Había carta para ti- dijo entregándomela.

De seguro era de mi abuelo. Antes de leerla, me di una larga ducha y me puse mi pijama que era una remera gris con el número 90 rojo en ella y unos shorts cortos azules. Me acosté en mi cama y prendí mi lámpara, abrí el sobre.

_"Querida Kagome_

_Han pasado dos semanas desde que recibí tu última carta. Me alegro mucho que no tengas problema en pagar el alquilar y poder también pagarte cosas para ti gracias a tus dos empleos. Aún así me gustaría que cumplas tu sueño y dedicarte a eso. Espero que pronto termines tu libro y lo publiques, voy a comprar una docena. Me alegra también que no vivas sola y te repito una y otra vez, eres igual a tu madre, no pueden vivir sin la compañía de alguien y no pueden ser manipuladas por nadie. Tienes un carácter y una fuerza que me recuerdan mucho a tu padre. Tu madre debe decirte algo muy importante, no voy a decirte que es, ella tiene que decírtelo y debió hacerlo hace muchos meses pero ya la conoces. Debo prepararte, cuando sepas que es, quiero que recuerdes que tu madre es una mujer joven y no es para nada tonta. Ella hizo un excelente trabajo criandote, espero que te alegres al recibir la noticia. Una última cosa, por favor esto va de parte de tu madre también, se que tuviste citas pero nada serio, lo único que quiero es que encuentres a alguien que te quiera, te va hacer muy bien, lo presiento. _

_Envíame__ fotos, te queremos._

_Tu abuelo_

La carta me dejo algo sorprendida y bastante ansiosa ¿Que noticia me daría mi madre? Sospechaba que estaba saliendo con alguien pero ¿Sera eso? Decidí esperar a que me llamara mi madre como lo hace cada semana, ella tiene gratis con mi celular, luego le respondería a mi abuelo. Dentro del sobre había una foto de mi abuelo y mi madre. Sonreí, los extrañaba demasiado. Puse la carta en una caja en donde tenía todas las cartas que me había mandado mi abuelo y la foto la puse en un álbum, hay algunas fotos con Houjo (que debería sacar), muchas con Sango y Kohaku, mi graduación y tengo muy pocas con mi padre.

Empecé a sentir sueño, quería poder terminar Fight the Future, pero no iba a poder ser. Cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Me desperté con una nublada mañana de Sábado esperándome. Amaba las ventanas, realmente me encantaban. Prendí mi computadora y busqué en Google a Inuyasha. Muchas noticias aparecieron. Leí algunas que decían lo sorprendente que era que estuviese soltero y en otras hablaban de su maravillosa acutación en su última película y de las grandes posibilidades que tiene de ganar un Oscar.

No podía creer que había salido con el, si no me llamaba no importaba, es cita quedaría en mis recuerdos para siempre. Mire la hora, eran las diez de la mañana, podría aprovechar y escribir un poco. Sango y Kohaku siempre dormían hasta el mediodía los fines de semana. Mi libro estaba escrito hasta el capitulo ocho, los protagonista ya se habían enamorado, pero no pueden estar juntos porque son de diferentes clases sociales. Todavía faltaba algo. Me dispuse a escribir y pasaron las horas ya estaba escribiendo el capitulo catorce cuando me di cuenta que eran la una. Guardé el archivo y me vestí con un jean y un suéter blanco.

Fui a la cocina y empecé a hacer fideos ya que era lo más rápido. Puse la mesa y espere a que Sango y Kohaku despertarán. No esperé mucho, al poco tiempo despertaron, despeinados y con el pijama puesto. Se sentaron y les serví la comida.

-No puedo entender como haces para levantarte temprano- me dijo Sango mientras comía.

-Si, apenas puedo levantarme para ir a la escuela- dijo Kohaku.

-Hablando de escuela, debes terminar tus deberes- le dijo Sango.

-Necesito información de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para un trabajo de historia- dijo Kohaku.

-Puedes usar mi computadora- le dije

-Gracias- me dijo sonriendo.

Kohaku era como mi hermano menor, lo conocía desde que el tenía once años.

El trato que tenía con Sango era que yo cocinaba y ella limpiaba los platos. Así que eso hizo cuando empezó a sonar mi celular. Nos miramos emocionadas. Atendí y me desilusione un poco al escuchar la voz de mi madre.

-Mamá ¿Como estás?- dije y Sango bajo la mirada desilusionada.

Esperaba con anisas que mi madre me contará la gran noticia.

-Me encuentro bastante bien y feliz- me dijo emocionada y nerviosa a la vez.

Conozco a mi madre y se que no sabía como abordar el tema. Me di cuenta de que se trataba de algo mucho más importante que un novio nuevo. Decidí no presionarla y que me contara cuando se sintiera lista.

-¿Como estas hija?- me preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Bien, todo normal por aquí- dije

-¿Conociste a alguien interesante?- me preguntó curiosa.

Me debatía si decirle que si, que había salido con un actor muy famoso, o simplemente no decirle nada.

-Se podría decir que si- le dije con sinceridad.

-¿Como se llama?- me preguntó feliz.

-Inuyasha Taisho- dije aguardando su respuesta.

-¡Que casualidad! Se llama igual que uno de esos actores famosos- dijo riendo.

Una larga pausa siguió después de eso.

-Kagome, no me digas que...- dijo mi madre empezando a darse cuenta.

-Si, pero no es nada serio- le dije nerviosa.

Un grito me rompió el oído.

-!No puedo creer que salgas con un actor famoso! Debes contármelo todo- me dijo emocionada.

Le conté todo y su actitud era muy parecida a la de Sango.

-Me alegro tanto, pero recuerda debes protegerte, tienes que tener sexo seguro- me dijo, me puse roja como un tomate- Toma las medidas necesarias, no quiero tener un nieto sino sacas tu libro antes- me dijo.

-Mamá yo siempre me cuido- le dije todavía avergonzada.

-Si, no debes quedarte como yo...- se interrumpió.

Al principio, pensé que se refería a mi, me tuvo joven y no fue un embarazo planeado y que se caso por ello. Pero había algo más y me di cuenta que no se refería a mi.

-Mamá ¿a que te refieres?- le pregunté.

Silencio en la otra línea.

-Mamá- exigí, a la mierda lo de no presionarla.

-Kagome estuve saliendo con alguien- me dijo.

-¡Ah! Era eso, me siento muy feliz por ti- le dije aliviada.

-No es solo eso- dijo y luego suspiro- Estoy embarazada.

Quede totalmente muda, me puse pálida, Sango se me acerco preocupada.

-Se lo que estás pensando, que soy muy vieja pero bueno así son las cosas, no voy a casarme, es muy complicado hija- me explicó.

No sabía que decir.

-Hija dime algo.

-¿Cuántos meses llevas?- le pregunté todavía sorprendida.

-Cuatro meses- me respondió.

-¿Cuatro meses?- repetí indignada- ¿Y no me dijiste nada? ¿Por que? ¿Como pudiste esconderme una cosa así?- exclamé enojada.

-Lo siento hija, no sabía como ibas a reaccionar y deje pasar el tiempo, debí habertelo dicho- me dijo.

-Iba a reaccionar mucho mejor si me lo hubieses dicho hace meses- exclamé furiosa.

-Lo siento- me repitió.

-Bueno, supongo que a no importa- dije tratando de esconder mi enojo- Hablamos la proxima semana.

-Si, hija, lo entiendo, adiós- me dijo.

-Si y por favor avísame alguna novedad- le dije.

-Por supuesto, te quiero- me dijo.

-Yo también, adiós.

Corté el teléfono, me sentía muy enojada.

Tenía que superarlo, mi mamá era más importante y tenía que reprimir todo esto y apoyarla. Mi madre al no tener suficiente juventud, ahora lo estaba aprovechando. Parecía que se divertía mucho más que yo. Todas las veces que tuve sexo he usado las protecciones necesarias, condones, pastillas, etc.

Mi madre tenía cuarenta y tres años, no era tan vieja pero si tenía que tener precauciones con el embarazo, era mucho más riesgoso a su edad.

-Kagome ¿estas bien?- me preguntó Sango.

-Si estoy bien- le respondí.

-¿Que paso?- me preguntó preocupada.

-Mi madre esta embarazada- le dije.

Sango me miro sorprendida.

-No me lo dijo y ahora tiene cuatro meses- le dije enojada.

-Kagome, eso no importa, vas a tener un hermanito- me dijo sonriendo, la mire confundida- ¡Vas a tener un hermanito!- su sonrisa se agrandó más.

Tenía razón iba a tener un hermanito. Iba a ser muy difícil porque el viviría en la otra parte del mundo, pero y eso que, iba a tener un hermano o hermana.

-Kagome, entiendo tu reacción pero no sabes lo hermoso que es tener un hermano, a alguien que es de tu sangre, a alguien a quien proteger, a un compañero de toda la vida. Puedes contar siempre con ellos, son más leales que muchos amigos y lo vas a querer incondicionalmente- me dijo Sango con brillo en los ojos.

Sango siempre protegió a Kohaku desde que sus padres fueron asesinados por una pandilla cuando ella tenía trece años y su hermano tenía tres. De algún modo sobrevivieron viviendo en casas de familiares y amigos. Cuando creció hizo otras cosas de las que ella todavía no me quiere contar pero si me confeso que no se sentía orgullosa de ellas.

La abrace con fuerza, ella tal vez no lo sabía, pero ya tenía hermanos. Ella y Kohaku formaban parte de mi familia y moriría por ellos.

-¿Recibiste algo de Inuyasha?- me preguntó.

-No, ni siquiera un mensaje- le respondí viendo mi bandeja de entradas del celular vacía.

-Tal vez esta ocupado- dijo Sango- El es un actor muy famoso y seguramente esta trabajando mucho.

Asentí respaldando esa afirmación. Las películas se hacen la mayoría en Los Ángeles, así debería estar yendo de Nueva York a Los Ángeles muchas veces.

Pata matar el tiempo terminé Figth The Future. Un final demasiado feliz para una historia tan cruda. Igualmente me gusto.

Luego le respondí a mi abuelo, me senté en mi escritorio, saqué mi bloc de notas y un sobre blanco de los muchos que tenía en una cajita.

_"Querido abuelo_

_Estoy pasmada y bastante shockeada por la noticia de mi madre. Pero dentro de todo me siento feliz ¡Voy a tener un hermano! Si, tienes razón en que ella todavía es muy joven pero vamos, no tanto. Tienes que ponerle limites porque seguramente querrá seguir trabajando y le puede hacer mal al bebé. Estoy muy preocupada por ella, la sociedad japonesa es muy cerrada con las madres solteras, no se como ayudarla. Me intriga saber quién es el padre ¿Que pasa con el? ¿Por que no se puede hacer cargo? Mi madre no quiso decírmelo, tal vez tu puedas explicarme la situación. Mi vida sigue normal, aunque seguramente mi madre debe haberte dicho que conocí a alguien y que es un actor de cine. Me interesa mucho, tal vez suceda algo, pero ya me conoces, uno nunca sabe._

_Los quiero._

_Kagome._

Metí en un sobre la carta y salí de mi departamento en busca del buzón más cercano.

* * *

Ustedes deben estar pensando ¿Donde mierda esta Inuyasha? Y bueno chicas, este capítulo es solo de Kagome, ahora deben preguntarse porque embaracé a la madre de Kagome, es todo parte de mi malvado plan.

Gracias a Astrid por el saludo de mi cumpleaños, que la pase de maravilla, me regalaron muchos libros así que estoy en diferentes universos y me esta costando escribir.

Gracias por seguir la historia, por los reviews, a los que me dejaron en favorito o en alerta y a los que solo leen la historia.

Gracias a: Hara, Elene 79, Sakura M.R, Pauly, Barbye 619, Jossy-chan, Chio 12, Amyzorakiinu, Fatima Taisho, Andreb1401, Astrid, Paulii Taisho, Maya Taisho, Guest.


	4. Chapter 4: Segunda Cita I

Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

La canción le pertenece a Adele.

* * *

_But if i tell the world, i'll never say enough _

_Si le cuento a todo el mundo, nunca será suficiente._

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Segunda Cita I**

Lunes por la mañana y todavía no sabía nada de Inuyasha. Hoy tenía que ir a trabajar, trabajaba los Lunes, Miércoles, Jueves y Viernes. Sango tenía el mismo horario, suerte para mi, sino con quién más hablaría.

Me levante, hice el desayuno para los tres. Es muy gracioso ver a los hermanos a la mañana, les cuesta mucho levantarse.

-Buenos días- salude a Sango.

Ella me respondió con un gesto con la mano acompañado con una frase que no entendí. Comimos deprisa y luego Sango despertó a Kohaku para que se aliste. Fuimos al hotel, cuando llegamos, las chicas gritaron al verme y corrieron hacía a mi.

-Cuéntanos ¿Que paso en tu cita?- me preguntó Ayumi.

-¿Lo besaste?- preguntó Yuki.

-¿Tuvieron sexo?- peguntó Ayumi de nuevo.

Me sonroje.

-No, nada de eso, solo salimos a comer- dije tratando de zafarme de la situación.

-¿No volvió a llamarte?- me preguntó Yuki.

Negué con la cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de recepciones y ellas me siguieron.

-Bueno, ya sabía que eso sucedería- dijo Ayumi.

-Déjala en paz- exclamó Sango enojada.

Ellas la miraron mal a Sango pero al er que se aproximaba Jaken se fueron a su puesto de trabajo.

No voy a mentir, estuve la mayoría del tiempo esperando a que Inuyasha apareciera, esa mañana estuve muy distraída. De repente, apareció un hombre alto de pelo negro y ojos dorados, demasiado parecido a Inuyasha. Jaken se le acerco de inmediato.

-Señor Sesshomaru- saludo Jaken con respeto.

Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada como saludo.

-¿Me puedes decir donde esta mi hermano?- le preguntó Sesshomaru con tono de autoridad.

Era el medio hermano de Inuyasha, se parecían mucho.

-Si por supuesto, uno de mis empleados lo acompañará- dijo Jaken de inmediato me miro a mi y pude sentir como se aceleraba mi corazón.-Kagome, por favor acompaña al señor Sesshomaru a la habitación de Inuyasha Taisho.

Me fije en la computadora en que piso estaba alojado Inuyasha, conteniendo la emoción, estaba en el penthouse, debería haberlo adivinado, todos los famosos se hospedan ahí. Tome la llave de su habitación que estaba guardada junto a las otras.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Sesshomaru. Una niña apareció en la escena, tenía cabello negro y ojos color café, abrazo a Sesshomaru.

-¡Rin!- exclamó Sesshomaru sorprendido, se agacho a la altura de ella- Te dije que esperarás en el auto.

-Lo siento papi, pero quiero ver al tío Inuyasha- dijo con dulzura.

Sesshomaru le sonrió y luego le tomo de la mano.

-Por aquí, señor- dije con educación.

Fuimos al ascensor y yo apreté el último botón. Rin me miraba sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Señora usted es muy linda- me dijo.

-Muchas gracias- le respondí.

Llegamos al último piso. Abrí la puerta con la llave y adentro estaba Inuyasha sentado en una mesa comiendo un delicioso desayuno y leyendo el New York Times. Me miro sorprendido.

-Kagome- dijo levantándose de inmediato.

Estaba vestido solo con un pantalón pijama. La situación me hacía sentir muy incomoda.

Lo salude con la mano y luego deje pasar a Sesshomaru y Rin que me miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Sesshomaru mirándome a mi y luego a su hermano.

-¡Tío Inuyasha!- gritó Rin corriendo a los brazos de Inuyasha y el la abrazo con alegría.

-Si la conozco es una amiga- dijo Inuyasha- Kagome el es mi hermano Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru ella es Kagome- nos presento educadamente Inuyasha.

Fue bastante incomodo estrechar la mano con Sesshomaru después de haber ido en el ascensor juntos.

-Mucho gusto- dije educadamente.

-¡Y yo soy Rin- exclamó Rin con alegría.

-Mucho gusto Rin- le dije sonriendo- Si me disculpan, debo volver al trabajo- dije para luego cerrar la puerta y escuchar a Rin decir: Adiós linda señora.

Fui al ascensor y puse el botón de planta baja.

Al llegar a mi puesto de trabajo, Sango me miraba con una sonrisa cómplice. Puse los ojos en blanco, que se habrá imaginado la tonta de mi amiga.

Se hizo mediodía y los de la cocina nos trajeron en tapers como siempre el almuerzo. La comida de hoy era carne con ensalada, a los empleados nos cocinaban cosas diferentes que a los clientes. Además algunos debían comer en el puesto de trabajo, como yo y Sango.

Empecé a darle unos bocados, hasta que bajo Inuyasha con Sesshomaru y Rin. Vestía jeans, camiseta blanca y lentes negros.

Trate de no mirarlos y por un momento lo logre, aunque Sango me hincaba con su codo. Rin corrió a mi.

-Hola linda señora- dijo sonriendo.

Tuve que pararme para verla porque la mesa era muy alta y ella muy pequeña.

-Hola Rin- salude riendo.

-¿Que estás comiendo?- me preguntó.

-Carne con ensalada- le respondí.

-¡Que rico!- dijo, luego miro hacía atrás, Inuyasha nos miraba con Sesshomaru desde lejos.-¿Usted es la novia de mi tío?

-No, solo somos amigos- le dije.

No sabía que podía decirle, amigos me pareció lo más acertado. "Amigos" no eramos.

-Creo que le gustas- dijo Rin.

Observé por el rabillo del ojo como Sango se atragantaba con la comida. La mire muy mal, le pegué un poco en la espalda para que dejara de toser. Luego, ella reprimió una sonrisa y fingió que comía para seguir escuchando la conversación.

-Suficiente Rin, deja tranquila a la linda señora, debe seguir con su trabajo- dijo Inuyasha tomándola en sus brazos.

-¿Quieres almorzar con nosotros?- preguntó Rin.

-No puedo Rin, debo trabajar- le dije.

Rin bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

-Tal vez otro día- la animo Inuyasha.

Rin sonrió, bajo de los brazos de Inuyasha y fue hacia Sesshomaru.

-Muy linda es tu sobrina- le dije

-Eres la primera chica que le cae bien- susurro Inuyasha como para si mismo, la mire confundida- Quiero decir, ella no se lleva bien con mis "amigas"- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Tus "amigas"- dije riendo.

El también empezó a reír.

-Tal vez podamos salir mañana ¿quieres?- me preguntó.

-Si, mañana es mi día libre- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Genial, iremos a almorzar, pasaré por tu casa- dijo y luego se fue.

Mire a Sango que había logrado reprimir la emoción. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-No lo puedo creer- me dijo Sango.

-Por favor no grites- le rogué.

-¡Saldrás de nuevo con Inuyasha Taisho!- exclamó emocionada.

La jornada termino, apenas había podido soportar a Sango que estaba más emocionada que yo. Al llegar Kohaku tampoco la pudo soportar. Sango no paraba de hablar sobre lo que pasaría mañana, de como debía comportarme, que debería ponerme. Estaba tratando de no ilusionarme pero con Sango hablándome de que seguramente funcionaría me estaba costando mucho.

Luego de la cena, Sango revolvió toda mi ropa buscando que ropa debía usar, al final saco un vestido blanco con flores con tipo de cinturón marrón que debía ponerse en la cintura y para combinar unos zuecos rojos. Lastima que parecían un poco gastados.

-Si te hace frío, roguemos que mañana sea un buen día de otoño, ponte el saco rojo y bueno, esperemos que no mire tus zapatos- dijo Sango apenada.

Ella se fue a ver la televisión. Prendí mi computadora para escribir unos capítulos de mi novela, pero estaba tan nerviosa y emocionaba que no pude seguir escribiendo. Finalmente decidí escribir una critica de una película que me habían pedido del trabajo del blog. Termine de hacerla y se la envié a a la editora por e-mail.

Me fui a dormir y caí en un sueño profundo. Cuando me desperté, me encontré con una Sango dormida en mi silla de escritorio. Tenía en la mano mis zuecos marrones y en el piso había un producto que servía para limpiar zapatos. La mire con dulzura, seguramente se había pasado toda la noche tratando de arreglar el gastado de mis zuecos. Además el producto era nuevo, lo que significaba que había salido en la noche para comprarlo.

-Sango- la llame empujándola suavemente.

-Kagome, déjame dormir- dijo malhumorada.

-Lo voy a hacer pero antes acuéstate en mi cama- le dije.

Se levanto y fue caminando dormida hasta mi cama. Me senté en el borde, la tape con la colcha y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias amiga- le dije.

-De nada, tú harías lo mismo si saliera con Brad Pitt- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Algún día amiga- le dije.

Mire la hora, era casi las once. No tenía mucho tiempo, por culpa del maldito despertador que no había sonado a la hora que le correspondía. Me fui corriendo al baño a ducharme. Me afeite, me sequé el pelo. Me puse el vestido que Sango había elegido. Me quedaba muy bien, me puse los zuecos que habían quedado muy bien. Me maquillé muy poco. De pronto sonó el timbre. Corrí al teléfono del portero que comunicaba con el timbre de abajo.

-¿Quien es?- pregunté risueña.

-Kagome, soy Inuyasha- dijo.

-Bajare enseguida- dije tratando de ocultar mis nervios.

Saque un papel y escribí: _"Chicos lo siento mucho, tendrán que pedir una pizza, los quiero"_

Me puse el saco y tome mi cartera. Baje en el ascensor muy nerviosa.

* * *

Hola. Para ser honesta, me sentí muy feliz al principio del fic cuando me dejaron 11 reviews, luego 8 pero ahora solo 4 y me sentí un poco desanimada. Tal vez debe haber sido porque Inuyasha no apareció en el capítulo anterior, pero no abandonen el fic, se va a poner bueno, pero deben aguantar la primera parte que siempre es complicada para mi, porque uno debe explicar la historia, luego hacer que los dos personajes se conozcan y luego encontrar el rumbo correcto hacía la idea principal.

Agradezco a los reviews de: Azucenas45, Jossy-chan, Fatima Taisho, Astrid.

Por favor dejen reviews!

Esperen a la segunda parte que es la salida de Inuyasha y Kagome.


End file.
